<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>layover by regal_roni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574044">layover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni'>regal_roni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Not smut but the temperature gets turned up for like 2 seconds, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, lots of cute banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Reader and Jack's flight to D.C. gets cancelled and they have to share a bed? Cue a very panicked reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>layover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this for months with little to no success but finally, today I had a burst of motivation and managed to finally piece together an ending. Honestly, I'm a little confused about how? because I'm hungover and that's probably a good sign that I shouldn't upload but here you go anyway hah! (Also somehow I managed to write fluff while emotionally distraught about Maria/Jack?? This story really was completed against all odds). </p>
<p>I didn't do a final read-through of this so apologies in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh, collapsing onto your bed for the night. The covers ruffle beneath you but you can’t find the energy to care. You and Jack had been in Seattle for the last few days assisting on a case and were <i>meant</i> to currently be sitting on an aeroplane on your way back to D.C., however, you’d arrived at the airport only to discover your flight had been cancelled and the next one you could both get on wasn’t until tomorrow morning. </p>
<p>Which, okay, wasn’t a big deal, apart from the fact when you’d called the hotel to try and get your rooms back, they’d only had one available due to a conference being hosted in the hotel over the next few days. Jack had said she didn’t mind sharing, she was tired and didn’t really want to spend the next hour searching for another hotel in the hopes of <i>maybe</i> finding somewhere else, so you’d agreed.</p>
<p>And now here you were, in a hotel room with only one bed, which you were going to have to share with the woman you’ve kind of been hopelessly in love with for months, and you were freaking out just a little bit. </p>
<p>“All yours,” Jack says as she exits the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas. She’s wearing a matching navy-blue tank top and shorts set and your mouth goes dry at the sight, your eyes lingering too long on the deep scoop of the neckline before drifting downwards to her exposed legs. You quickly snap your eyes away when you realise what you’re doing, jumping up from the bed as a blush rises up your cheeks. You only pause long enough to grab your toiletries bag and pyjamas before hurriedly making your way into the bathroom muttering a ‘thanks’ to Jack without actually looking her in the eye. </p>
<p>You drag out your routine by taking a shower. Usually, you’d just wait until the morning, but you needed to calm down and showering was the best option you had of doing that. It works because when you step out the shower, wrapping a surprisingly fluffy towel around your body, you’re feeling a lot better. </p>
<p>You dry your hair until it’s damp. You wouldn’t fall asleep for a couple of hours anyway and you liked to let it air dry as much as possible. You grimace when you pull out the pyjama top you’d brought with you. An old oversized t-shirt that wasn’t flattering in the slightest. Sighing, you shrug it on along with some grey sleep shorts. </p>
<p>Jack’s sitting on the left side of the bed flicking through the room service menu when you exit. You stifle a laugh, arching a brow, as you make your way over. The two of you had only had dinner a couple of hours ago. Jack rolls her eyes playfully as she looks up to you. “You can laugh all you want but I’m hungry.” </p>
<p>You shrug, holding your hands up in surrender as you drop onto the bed next to her. “I didn’t say anything.”</p>
<p>Jack’s hums. “I can practically feel your judgement.” She hands you the menu before leaning over to the bedside table to grab the phone. “I’m getting one of their sandwiches, want anything?” </p>
<p>You look over the menu brows shooting up when you see the prices. “You’re going to spend $10 on a sandwich?” </p>
<p>“It’s a good sandwich,” Jack responds defensively. </p>
<p>“But $10! I could literally buy you everything in that sandwich, it would be cheaper <i>and</i> you could probably make like eleven of them.” </p>
<p>Jack snatches the menu from you. “Don’t get anything then.” </p>
<p>You snatch it right back “I didn’t say that.” Jack smirks. “Just a thing of fries, please.” You hand her back the menu, and she places the order with a smug smile on her face. </p>
<p>Thirty minutes later you’re sitting next to each other on top of the covers, eating your food and watching reruns of Friends. Jack’s been eyeing your fries since they arrived and without turning to look at her you hold out the bowl. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She grins, happily taking a couple before turning back to the tv. </p>
<p>You watch TV for a little longer, Jack’s soft laughs fill the room and you find yourself getting increasingly more focused on her (and her legs). You need a distraction, so you grab your laptop from your bag, there was a report you still needed to finish that you’d planned to do on the plane and then send it back to the Seattle office when you had landed, but now seemed like as good a time as any. Jack rolls her eyes with a small laugh when she sees what you’re doing. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Might as well get it done now.”</p>
<p>“You know, having one evening off wouldn’t kill you.”</p>
<p><i>No, but you just might.</i> </p>
<p>“Oh, look.” You sigh, completely unapologetically as you point to your laptop. “It’s already all loaded up, might as well just do it now.”</p>
<p>“And people call me the workaholic.” </p>
<p>“That would be because you are.” </p>
<p>Jack opens her mouth in outrage ready to argue but then proceeds to slump her shoulders and sigh. “Okay, true.” You smirk and it only widens when you feel Jack shooting you a glare. “But if you’re going to be boring, I’m going to finally finish reading my book.” </p>
<p>And, oh god, maybe you should have just stuck with being distracted by her laugh because Jacqueline Sloane in her reading glasses was a whole other level. One you were definitely not prepared for.</p>
<p>She switches off the tv, grabs her book and settles onto her side and you can’t help but glance at her every so often, loving the content smile on her face and the occasional chuckles she releases. She eventually catches you when you stare for a moment too long and sends you a playful wink over the top of her book that has you clearing your throat and quickly returning your attention to your laptop. Even if you can’t focus you don’t let your eyes leave the screen for the next five minutes as you try to gain control of your flaming cheeks. </p>
<p>Being together like this, just coexisting, felt so intimate. It pulled at your heart how much you wanted this to happen more often. It wasn’t a new feeling, you got it every time you went shopping together, or really just any time you spent together outside of the office because like now, even though you were technically working (although you hadn’t typed more than half a page in the last forty-five minutes), you couldn’t help but think about the amazing woman lying next to you. And as much as your brain was in overdrive because of the close proximity to her, you also couldn’t help but feel grateful that your flight had been delayed. </p>
<p>You’re so consumed with your thoughts you don’t notice Jack’s moved from the bed until the room plunges into darkness, the only light now coming from your laptop screen. You roll your eyes looking to Jack, whose finger is still resting on the light switch, her face full of faux innocence. “Whoops?”</p>
<p>“Really?” You huff, barely controlling the smile threatening to break out on your face.</p>
<p>Jack just smirks as she returns to the bed, back resting against the propped-up pillows, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. “You can’t work in the dark, bad for the eyes.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, good thing I’ve got a lamp then.” Careful of your laptop resting on your lap you lean over to your side table and flip the switch. The room fills with a soft glow as your laptop tilts slightly and Jack’s hand flies out to still it. “Thanks-hey!”  You’re just turning back when Jack swipes the laptop and moves it to her lap with a smug smile. </p>
<p>“Jack-” You try to protest, going to grab it back but she just bats your hand away and in seconds has saved the report and switched it off. </p>
<p>“Oh, look, It’s already off.” Jack shrugs, smugness radiating off her as she quotes similar words to what you’d said earlier. </p>
<p>You roll your eyes; you’d be annoyed if you weren’t enjoying Jack’s playful smirk so much (and it wasn’t like you were getting anything done anyway). “Fine.” You huff, reaching out to grab the laptop however Jack picks it up moving it up and out of your reach. “Seriously?” </p>
<p>“You’ll just load it up again.” </p>
<p>Ignoring Jack’s remark, you lean over again going to grab it again, but she just moves to place it on her side table and then lays back down. “Fine.” You say, barely containing your growl of frustration. </p>
<p>You definitely don’t think through what you do next because one minute you’re sitting on the bed next to Jack and the next you’ve moved to hover in her lap, knee’s either side of her hips as you reach for the laptop resting on the table. You grab it, and it’s only when you look down at Jack you realise what you’ve done. Your left-hand rests just below the pillow, the top half of your body hovering above hers as your right-hand stays frozen with the laptop. She arches a brow at you, teeth pulling at her bottom lip to stop the wide grin from taking over her face. Your face heats up and you don’t know why you aren’t moving; you should be moving!</p>
<p>“Comfortable?” <i>smug shit.</i></p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” You huff, rolling out of her lap and off the bed, returning your laptop to the safety of your bag as you try to calm your thrashing heart and flaming cheeks. </p>
<p>Jack waits until you turn back around before she speaks. “I would actually.” Behind the amusement, there’s also a genuine curiosity in her voice that makes you pause. You don’t know how to respond, and panic surges through you that has your fight or flight instinct kicking in. </p>
<p>“I-I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” You quickly make your way to the bathroom and tell yourself the disappointment you hear in Jack’s sigh is just your imagination. </p>
<p>When you return Jack has moved to lie under the covers, the sheets resting all the way up to her shoulders. Both your smiles are a little forced as you make your way over, pausing by your bedside table. “Am I alright to turn the light off?” </p>
<p>Jack nods. “Yeah, that’s fine.” </p>
<p>The room plunges into darkness and you slip under the covers, making sure to keep plenty of distance between the two of you. </p>
<p>“You know, I won’t bite.” Jack laughs. You turn to face her not at all surprised by her playful smirk. “I mean unless you’re into that sort of thing.” </p>
<p>“Original.” You huff cheeks heating up, and you just hope it’s dark enough that Jack won’t be able to notice. The floor was becoming increasingly more tempting.</p>
<p>“Originality is overrated” Jack smirks. “But seriously, move up the bed before you fall off.” </p>
<p>There’s no use fighting her, so you shuffle over, moving more to the centre of your pillow. Jack still doesn’t look completely satisfied but she doesn’t say anything, just rolls closer. Your eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and you could easily make out Jack. She’s looking at you with a soft smile that has your heart thumping in your chest. </p>
<p>“You better not snore.” You huff, turning to lie on your back to get away from her all-knowing eyes, and efficiently breaking the moment. Jack chuckles but doesn’t offer a response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>----</p>
</div>You’re not sure exactly how long you’ve been lying still, staring up at the ceiling, but you know it must be over the thirty-minute mark at this point. You’d long ago given up with trying to attempt sleep. Your brain just wouldn’t switch off. You couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if you’d leaned down and kissed Jack rather than rolling off her lap. Would you now be lying in her arms instead of staring up at the ceiling pretending you were oblivious to the fact that she was as wide awake as you...or would you be lying on the floor cursing everything in you for being stupid enough to risk it all.<p>Jack shifts on the bed rolling over to face you, eyes trained on the side of your head. Your gaze remains fixed on the ceiling even after she sighs, “Can’t sleep?” You don’t respond. Jack huffs, and reaches her foot out, poking your leg. “Oi.” </p>
<p>You slowly roll your head to the side, brow raised. Jack’s expression is bordering on a pout, and you are <i>very</i> aware that her foot is still resting on your leg, sending heat prickling through your skin. “It’s very difficult to sleep when someone is talking to you.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you should tell your brain to shut up.” Your mouth drops open and your cheeks flame red as Jack’s smirk dampens to a soft smile. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p>“I, uh…” You swallow roughly, mouth suddenly very dry. Jack watches you patiently, giving you the time to work out what to say, but the thing was you didn’t want to say anything. You couldn’t stand the thought of ruining your friendship. Jack was just too important to you. “It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Jack’s shoulder slump in disappointment as a quiet sigh escapes her lips. </p>
<p>Jack’s known something was off with you for weeks now. She hadn’t said anything, but you’ve noticed the concerned looks she’s been sending your way and how she’s been subtly trying to motivate you to open up to her. And if what was playing on your mind wasn’t <i>her,</i> then you would have. You know it wouldn’t be long until she started pushing a little harder and that terrified you. How do you explain to one of your closest friends that you’ve fallen head over heels in love with her when you know she’ll never reciprocate it? </p>
<p>You avert your eyes from Jack’s, hoping your feelings hadn’t leaked onto your face. “It’s late, we should get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Right because that’s been working out so well for us for the last hour.” </p>
<p>“Fine. Is there something you want to talk about then?” You were probably going to regret asking that, but you do anyway, and roll onto your side to face her properly. It brings you closer to her than you expect it to, and your eyes immediately dart to her lips before you catch yourself and quickly look away. </p>
<p>“How about what’s bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Jack,” You whine, rolling over to lie on your back again. You can barely move before Jack’s hand darts out and grabs your arm. </p>
<p>“I think you’ll find I won’t react in the way you’ve convinced yourself I will.” Your entire body tenses and you’re incredibly grateful you’re currently not looking at her. There’s no way she could know, right? You’d been subtle enough. I mean, well, Ellie had worked it out, but she only thought it was a harmless crush. Jack didn’t know. She couldn’t. </p>
<p>Jack tugs you so you face her properly again. Your fear must be showing because her face softens and she begins to rub a calming pattern with her fingers onto your arm, your body melts. “I was scared by the strength of my feelings, and I knew you were too, but it wasn’t until a few weeks ago when you started to try and pull away from me, that I realised you thought I didn’t feel the same way.” Your heart thumps in your chest, your eyes darting between hers with slight desperation because there’s just no way she’s saying what you think she is. “Which to be honest I don’t understand because I’ve been flirting with you for months.”</p>
<p>Your mouth falls open. “Is this some kind of joke?”</p>
<p>“Why would I joke about this?” Jack frowns. “Is it seriously so hard to believe I have feelings for you?” </p>
<p>“Yes. You’re this astonishing, smart, gorgeous wom-” Jack slams her lips against yours, efficiently cutting your words off. It takes your brain a second to catch up with what's happening, but the second it does you respond with equal enthusiasm. Jack’s hand slides from your cheek to your neck, pulling you closer as her tongue brushes your lips seeking entrance that you’re only too happy to comply with. </p>
<p>You only pull away when the need to breathe becomes too strong. Jack’s shaky breath mixes with yours as you stare at each other. “So,” you say when your breathing was closer to its regular rhythm “come here often?” </p>
<p>Jack rolls her eyes as a wide smile spreads across her face and she releases a small chuckle. “Is that the best you’ve got?” </p>
<p>“I’ll show you my best.” You mumble, nudging Jack so she rolls onto her back, and straddle her lap. Her brown eyes sparkle up at you in amusement, and she’s just so beautiful, her blonde hair splayed across the pillow beneath her, that wide smile now a devilish smirk that takes your breath away. It’s unreal the effect she has on you, you should probably be embarrassed by how a single look from her could set your whole body alight. </p>
<p>You stare at her, taking her in, and then do exactly what you’d wanted to do an hour or so beforehand, you lean down and kiss her. Both of you are smiling too much to deepen the kiss, but it doesn’t matter…that is until Jack’s fingers start teasing up your thigh. Your wriggle in her lap as your body begins to heat up, and then suddenly, in one slick movement, she’s flipped the two of you over. She hovers above you, that tantalising smirk still present as her eyes dance with mischief and you squeal in surprise. </p>
<p>“Jack,” you laugh. She captures your lips with kisses that turn you to putty. You’ve basically melted into the mattress by the time her lips part from yours to leave a trail of kisses from your jawline down to your throat. Your hips buck and a soft moan escapes your mouth when she grazes her teeth against your pulse point. “I thought you said you didn’t bite.” You smirk, breathlessly. </p>
<p>“I said, I wouldn’t unless you’re into that sort of thing and,” Jack repeats the action, nipping enough that you’ll know it’ll leave a mark. You moan, your hand tightening on Jack’s thigh. “I think it’s safe to say you are.” </p>
<p>You don’t offer a response to that and instead, cup her cheek and guide her lips back to yours. You continue exploring each other's mouths but neither of you attempts to heat the night up anymore.</p>
<p>You surprise the both of you when a wide yawn suddenly breaks free from you. Jack pulls back with a soft laugh, as you look up at her sheepishly, cheeks colouring with embarrassment. “Sorry,” you mumble. </p>
<p>“Don’t be. It’s been a long day.” Jack’s eyes flick to the clock on your side table before she looks back to you with raised brows. “Wow, It’s already two o’clock. We should probably get some sleep.” She rolls off your lap, and snuggles next to you, arranging the sheets to cover the two of you properly. You hesitate slightly, unsure how to proceed and Jack laughs. “Come here,” She breathes. You oblige, rolling onto your side, and wiggle backwards until you’re safely captured in her embrace. Jack links her fingers with yours and places a soft kiss to the back of your neck. </p>
<p>“Night, Y/N.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight.” Your eyes fall shut, a content smile drifting over your face. Now feeling very grateful for the mishap with your flight and booked up hotel because without them you’d still be hopelessly pining after Jack who was currently wrapped around you like a koala bear. Sighing, you snuggle back further into her arms and it’s not long before you both succumb to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>